For The Loss of Love
by Dill1777
Summary: Harry sat on the balcony of Potter Manner at Rowen Hill thinking about everything he was subjected to in his life wondering why he ever married the sniveling bitch he called a wife Ginerva Weasley. Love Potions. He hated what happened to his life and was going to go back and fix the mistakes he made and will end up with the love of his life. Review Please! I'd love opinions on it.
1. Chapter 1

AN*[I own nothing all credit to J.K. Rowling]

**_'From Books'_**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Harry sat on the balcony of Potter Manner at Rowen Hill thinking about everything he was subjected to in his life wondering why he ever married the sniveling bitch he called a wife Ginerva Weasley. Love Potions. He hated what happened to his life and was going to go back and fix the mistakes he made and will end up with the love of his life.

Harry pulled out a potion that he gulped down before entering back into his house into the ritual room to perform the ritual he made to send him back to the love of his life. As he stepped into the runic circle in the center of the room he felt his magic surge through him and saw a bright white flash before blackness over took him. As he was coming around he felt that his magic and mind were merging with his younger self and becoming one with himself while also purging his body of the darkness that dwelled within his core and scar. All he could see was darkness and cobwebs and knew it worked when he heard the screeching of his aunt.

**_'Up! Get up! Now!_**' Aunt petunia screeched as she banged on the door to his cupboard.

**_'Up!' she screeched._**

**_His aunt was back outside the door._**

**_ 'Are you up yet?' she demanded._**

**_ 'Nearly,' said Harry._**

**_ 'Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn. I wasn't everything perfect on Duddy's birthday.'_**

**_ Harry groaned._**

**_ 'What did you say?' his aunt snapped through the door._**

**_ 'Nothing, nothing ...'_**

**_ Dudley's birthday –_**

"Now get in there and get that bacon going"

He entered the kitchen and start frying the bacon and the coffee for his uncle. He heard his and uncle storm down the stairs. His came cousin bashing through the door of the kitchen to start counting his presents.

**_Harry put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fell._**

**_ 'Thirty-six,' he said, looking up at his mother and father. 'That's two less than last year.'_**

**_ 'Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mummy and Daddy.'_**

**_ 'All right, thirty-seven then,' said Dudley, going red in the face. Harry, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down his bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over._**

**_ Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger too, because she said quickly, 'And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that popkin? Two more presents. Is that all right?'_**

**_ Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally he said slowly, 'So, I'll have thirty... thirty...'_**

**_ 'Thirty-nine, sweetums,' said Aunt Petunia_**

**_ 'Oh.' Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. 'All right then.'_**

**_ Uncle Vernon chuckled._**

**_ 'Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. Atta boy, Dudley!' He ruffled Dudley's hair._**

Harry just shook his head minutely at his uncle and cousin's behavior. He still couldn't believe that they were that petty. He was itching to see if he could still use wandless magic. So with a slight flick of the wrist the precariously stacked present went tumbling all over Dudley. He stifled a smirk when he realized he could still do wandless magic and vowed to see what over talents he could still do.

"What the devil did you do boy!" yelled uncle Vernon as he got up and started to drag Harry to the shed "you will be locked up in here while were gone he said I will not have you blowing up my house"

He locked up Harry in the shed and left him there. A little while later he heard the roar of the car starting and knew his relatives left for the zoo. He then made himself look like a 30 year old business man by transfiguring his rags to a nice tailored suit and using his metamorphmagus abilities he learned he had from Tonks in his seventh year. He had sandy brown hair and light blue eyes and he took off his glasses because he didn't need them anymore now that the darkness that was left by Voldemort and his Avada Kedavra. While he prepared himself to meet with the goblins he was worried that they might tell Dumbledore he went to the bank then he remembered an important lesson he learned from them during the second war, Time is Galleons and Galleons indeed by silence for the right price, then he silently apparated himself to the alley by the Leaky Cauldron to head to Gringotts to claim his inheritance.


	2. Chapter 2

AN/* It should get crazy soon and there will be a reason for it to be rated M so just wait its going to start off slow and it is fine with me it will get better when I finally get back into the goove of writing.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

He entered Gringotts bank and headed to the nearest teller and waited to be spoken to. The teller just kept counting the galleons on his desk waiting to be interrupted by the wizard in front of him, but he didn't and Harry just patiently waited for him to done counting. The goblin finished his counting and looked at the wizard and waited. Harry took this as the time to talk, he bowed to the senior teller and in perfect gobbledygook he said "Good morning senior teller may your gold always flow and your enemies quake in fear at your blade." The astonishment on the goblins face was clear as he said the formal response to the greeting, "And may your enemies' blood flow around you as you scour for wealth and honor." The other goblins and patrons looked at the two in fascination. When the teller came up from his bow he said "How may I be of service to you this morning?"

Harry whispered something only the goblin could hear. "I'm here this morning to claim my inheritance and to take the inheritance ritual, I am also disguising myself with my metamorphmagus abilities so if you would be so kind good Senior Teller, can we take this somewhere private?"

The senior teller looked at harry and nodded then said "follow me good sir."

Harry was taken back to Senior Teller Gnarlclaw's office. When they enter harry was asked to change into his original form. He did and the suit changed with him.

When Gnarlclaw saw Harry he was shocked to the core when he saw the faint lightning bolt scar on his forehead, Harry's scar had faded into a thin white line shaped like lightning since his body's purging. "My Lord Potter, I did not know that you knew the noble tongue of us goblins."

"It's all right senior teller" "Gnarlclaw, My Lord" "Harry, Gnarlclaw"

"Harry I will have to get High King Ragnok in here to preside over your inheritance ritual"

"That's ok Gnarlclaw; I don't mind I don't want it to be an imposition"

"It won't Lord Potter; I am here to see who caused the uproar in the lobby."

"My Lord" Gnarlclaw bowed

Harry also bowed and said "My lord I am sorry if I caused an uproar in the lobby of your bank and in your great nation" in perfect gobbledygook

"No it's not at all its just refreshing to hear of someone of your station being so formal and respectful."

"I try to be respectful to all magical beings my lord."

"None of this my lord business, just Ragnok."

"Harry then Ragnok."

"Now lets get started on the ritual" with a flick of Ragnoks wrist a runic ritual bowl adorned with emeralds, rubies, and gold and a matching ritual knife appeared in his hands.

"Just prick your finger and let the blood wash over the inside of the bowl."

Harry did just that and after a bright silver light surrounded the bowl a piece of parchment resided in Ragnoks hands.

"Oh um Harry you going to want to look at this."

"What Ragnok?"

Harry was handed the parchment and looked down at it.

_Hadrian James Potter_

_Father:_

_ James Charlus Potter_

_Mother: _

_Lily Marie Potter nee Evans_

_Godfather:_

_Sirius Orion Black_

_Godmother:_

_Alice J. Longbottom nee White_

_Heir:_

_Black (Baron)_

_Drakul (Earl/Count)_

_Emrys (Duke)_

_Gryffindor (Duke)_

_Hufflepuff (Duke)_

_Le Fey (Duke)_

_Pendragan (Duke)_

_Potter (Marquess)_

_Ravenclaw (Duke)_

_Slytherin (Duke)_

_White (Marquess) _

_Abilities:_

_Animagus (Multiple Forms)_

_Enchanting_

_Legilimency and Occlumency_

_Metamorphmagus_

_Parseltongue_

_Silent Apparition and Disapparition_

Harry just stared at the parchment as boxes appeared on Gnarlclaws desk. Harry I need you to put on these Head of House Rings to claim your inheritance.

Even though Harry sent himself back he didn't know that he was head of house to all these houses. He slowly took the rings and slid them on his finger as he did they combined into one ring. As they did he started to glow and float into the air as he received information on his houses and family members.

He then knew he needed to find out what was going on with his families and if he had any outstanding contracts.

Ragnok snapped his fingers and his family Grimiore, which had combined all the families knowledge into one with all his families crests on the front, and all the outstanding contracts for his families. It turned out he only had a few, one which was a marriage contract in the process with House Weasley to House Potter, which became void when Harry claimed his inheritance, one with House Greengrass to House Black, one with House Bones to House White, and lastly one with House Davis to House Potter. As he perused the stack he found out that the House white contract pertained to Neville Longbottom as he was the Heir to youngest white sister made by his mother's father during the first war to Susan Bones. Well He had to marry two people by contract now. "Damn it" Harry swore he just wanted his love well he will make do with it at least his love was one of the contracts. After Ragnok explained that there was no way out of the two contracts, he decided to meet with the girls families to get to know them.

He asked Ragnok for a Money Pouch keyed to his vaults and to himself. After another prick of his finger and placing blood along the edge of the pouch's opening he left to go shopping before going back to the Dursley's.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N* Aunt Minnie in this Chapter. Some background on what happened to him in this Chapter. This doesn't follow the Books very well but I like it so boo hoo I'm writing this hahahaha.

Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

When Harry got back to the shed, with some quills and parchment and some more clothes, he knew he had to lay low till his letter then he would be able to move without Dumbledore or anyone else knowing.

He sat in the shed playing a game of patience with a conjured deck of cards, until he heard the roar of the car pulling into the drive and the yelling of Dudley about how the zoo was lame and the snake didn't move. He chuckled about that, as he knew what snake he was talking about.

So when he was thrown into his cupboard that night he knew he needed to be on his best till July.

About a month and a half later he knew he was about to get his letter because his birthday was a week away. So when he was told to get the mail and saw the parchment envelope on the bottom of the stack he knew it was today. As he walked past his cupboard he slipped his letter inside and continued to the kitchen.

After Uncle Vernon went to work, and Dudley and Aunt Petunia went shopping for Dudley and his School year at Smelting's. He walked out to the park with his letter followed by an owl. When he got to the tree in the park he sat down and read it.

**_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_**

**_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_**

**_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme_**

**_Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_**

**_Dear Mr. Potter,_**

**_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._**

**_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely,_**

**_Minerva McGonagall,_**

**_Deputy Headmistress _**

**_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_**

**_UNIFORM_**

**_First-year students will require:_**

**_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_**

**_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_**

**_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_**

**_4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_**

**_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_**

**_COURSE BOOKS_**

**_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_**

**_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_**

**_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_**

**_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_**

**_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic SwitchOne Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_**

**_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_**

**_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_**

**_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_**

**_OTHER EQUIPMENT_**

**_Wand_**

**_Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set_**

**_Glass or crystal phials_**

**_Telescope set_**

**_Brass scales_**

**_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_**

**_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_**

He was smiling at the end of reading the letter. He loved Aunt Minnie. He knew he needed to tell someone of his life and he knew the one person he trusted other than his love was Aunt Minnie. So he grabbed a quill and some parchment and wrote to Aunt Minnie.

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_I would like to talk to you about Hogwarts and some other stuff. Please meet me at the Leaky Cauldron today at 330 pm, Just ask Tom and he will take you to the back room. I can't wait to see you. Please don't tell anyone about this._

_Aspiring first year student_

_Harry Potter_

He put his letter into an envelope and he concentrated on the letter and fife flashed the letter to her desk. He loved how he found out that, because of the Basilisk venom and Phoenix tears in his blood when he tried to become an Animagus in his 5th year he had three forms a Phoenix, a Basilisk, and a tabby cat. And he found out he could fire flash himself and other things and kill people and petrify them with his eyes.

He walked back to the Dursley's and changed his appearance again to a 30 year old and apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. He walked to Trunk Shop and bought a nine compartment trunk keyed to him.

The owner of the shop's eyes widened when he asked for one with the compartment listings as follows.

1st and 2nd compartment were regular compartment with space enlargement charms on them, the 3rd was a wardrobe, the 4th was a potions lab, the 5th was dueling room, the 6th was training room, the 7th was a library, the 8th was an apartment, the 9th was a safe. He had a password and blood key lock on it.

After that he changed his appearance to his real self and went to Gringotts to visit his account manager Gnarlclaw to go to hi vaults to furnish his apartment and get all his books from his vaults and properties to put into his library compartment. He also got one of his pensieves and put it into his trunk.

He then went to Madame Malkin's to get his school robes and formal dress robes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxX

Meanwhile Professor McGonagall walked into her office and saw an envelope with her name written in nice calligraphy. She didn't know who it could have been from so she opened it and read. When she got to the end her eyes widened as she saw the signature. She was thinking of Harry when this year's letters were being sent out. She missed seeing him when he was a baby, she was his Aunt Minnie, when, she was his Aunt Minnie, when Albus took Harry from her to god knows where she was livid. She missed them all Lily, James, and Harry and now she would be able to see her favorite grandnephew, thet she was searching for the last ten years. What most people don't know was Minerva was actually Charlus Potter's younger sister and she loved her family especially her little Harry who would always crawl up to her when he was a baby and hug her and snuggle up to her and fall asleep.

She was going to see him Albus be damned if he said she couldn't see him till he came to Hogwarts.

She was walking out the front doors of the castle when Albus called after her.

"Minerva where are you off to?" Albus asked

"I'm an adult Albus I can go off and do some shopping if I want to." She was still livid with him after these years. She just turned into her Animagus form and ran off to the front gates.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxX**

When it was about 3:15 in the afternoon Harry was just walking into the leaky cauldron from Shopping in his 30 yr. old disguise and went to Tom and asked for a private room for some food and he was waiting for Minerva McGonagall. Tom got him a back room and said that he will bring back Minerva when she got there and left.

When Minerva walked in she saw tom walking from the back rooms, Tom saw her and came over to her and said "Someone was waiting for her in private room 3." "Thank you Tom." "I'll be back in a bit to get some food for you guy's"

When she went to the back room she opened the door and walked in.

What she saw made her laugh a young boy sitting with a snowy white owl on his shoulder were reading a transfiguration book while the boy was asking the owl questions on transfiguration.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxX

Harry changed back to his ten year old form and went over to the window to let Hedwig in, he had bought her earlier today and let her out to hunt. He went to the table set his trunk by him and pulled out his transfiguration book and started to read and ask Hedwig questions. When he looked up and saw that Professor McGonagall walked in he yelled out Aunt Minnie and rushed over to her and gave her hug. Minerva was surprised he knew her but didn't care and just smiled and hugged her precious Harry the last of her family. He looked up and saw her tearing up. "Don't worry Aunt Minnie he'll never take me away from you again."

She smiled and sat down and asked "So what did you want to talk about Harry?" So he started about his life and what happened and took out his pensieve to show her everything that happened. When they came out of the pensieve she was crying and wrapped him up in a hug and whispered comforting word in his ear as he had broken down half way through as he saw his love of his life getting cut down by that bitch he was forced to marry Ginerva Weasley.

When Harry stopped crying Tom walked in and asked what they wanted they ordered some beef stew and some butter beer and some fire whiskey.

When they got it they continued talking. "Aunt Minnie so what do you think?" "you shouldn't have had to endure that because of Albus Bloody I know what's right because of the Fucking greater good Dumbledore" "I well I want you to move to potter manor with me Aunt Minnie?"

"Oh, Harry I haven't been there since you Parents wedding, I would love to I just need to get my stuff from the castle." "Ok I'll go with you Aunt Minnie." As he had all his stuff from the Dursley's and had left them a not that he was leaving he shrunk his trunk and put it into his pocket. As she was about to protest because of Albus, she saw him shrink his trunk and turn into a tabby cat like her she smiled. "OK harry we'll go"

She grabbed him and apparated to the gates of Hogwarts after they paid for the food. She set him down and turned into her Animagus form and they ran towards Hogwarts. They reached the front doors and she turned into herself and gracefully walked in and was met by Filius, Pomona, and Albus who were going to the Great Hall for dinner. "Oh Minerva, your just in time for dinner." Albus said.

As he said that Harry just hissed at him. She smirked and said "No. Albus I've decided to go home for the rest of the summer since you don't need me here and I haven't been home in years I just here to pick up my stuff and leave." Everyone could hear the tone she gave the headmaster and saw the cat hissing at the headmaster. "Whose cat is that Minerva." Filius Flitwick asked trying to defuse the tension as he was on her side because he also knew about Harry being taken as did Pomona Sprout who was petting Harry as he purred. She laughed and said "mine." "You need to stay here Minerva, I need you here." Albus said as he pushed a compulsion at Minerva, with his eyes twinkling on full blast. Minerva felt his compulsion now that she knew thanks to Harry. Harry whipped around and turned into himself and pointed his wand at Albus. "You will not try that Headmaster; you won't be trying to take me away from Aunt Minnie again." Everyone was just staring at him as Minerva put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "Harry come on we need to get my stuff and get out of here." "Ok Aunt Minnie."

As they turned to go to Minerva's quarters "Harry what are you doing here you need to be at you Aunts house we need to get you there now." Totally not recalling that he was just the cat, while Filius and Pomona just stared at Harry smiling. "Well that what were here for Headmaster as Aunt Minnie is really my Aunt so bye." As he said that Albus disappeared outside of the Hogwarts Gates steaming.

Flitwick went to Minerva and laughed "Do you know where Albus went?" "No, Harry?"

"Well he's outside the gates I forgot that I owned Hogwarts and have control of the wards." "Oh Aunt Minnie do you want to be Head Mistress or does Professor Flitwick want to be Headmaster Because He won't be able to get back onto the grounds I don't really want him to." "What Harry you forgot to tell me that. Well Filius what do you think." Why Don't we just do it together Minerva so we can still teach."

"Ok, Filius." "Aunt Minnie do you remember Professor Quirell I think we should exercise him and fire him and have Severus teach Defense and I have an Idea as to who we should have teach Potions." "Ok Harry we can do that." "Minerva you trust Severus?" "Yes after what Harry Showed me we need to talk to him quickly."

"Uncle Filius, Aunt Pomona, I remember when you and Aunt Minnie would come over when I was a baby. Would you like to come over and get caught up when we get Aunt Minnie's stuff?" "Sure Harry we'd love to." They said.

After getting Aunt Minnie's stuff they portkeyed to Rowen Hill.


End file.
